Unmanned aerial vehicles (which may be abbreviated to UAVs hereinafter), as unmanned moving objects, have lately been used in a wide range of fields such as airborne photography, scouting, surveillance, target capturing, scientific research, geographical survey, remote exploration, etc. (refer to, e.g., PTL1 and PTL2).